


Ultimate Sonic the hedgehog

by Deltakid4



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltakid4/pseuds/Deltakid4
Summary: Sonic has taken on everything Mobius had to offer from Monsters, ancient creatures, and Dr. Eggman. With no one to challenge him, he has grown complacent. But when other Hedgehogs from beyond the solar system comes to Mobius with the power to challenge its champion. Sonic and company must come together for their most difficult battle yet.
Kudos: 4





	Ultimate Sonic the hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a dramatic re-imaging of Sega's Sonic the hedgehog franchise.

Prologue

"You're almost there", Jules crouched beside his wife, holding her hand. The medical suite in his ancestral citadel now served as a delivery room. Bernadette the hedgehog strained as she laid upon a birthing couch, laboring to deliver their child. Her violet quills were spread out across the cushion beneath her head. A turquoise sheet was draped over her trembling body. Sweat bathed her curly fur.

"Bernadette, my love, please push please," He begged. Worry showed upon Jules' face as he pleaded for the safety of his family. A short beard framed his face. The sinuous crest that represented the house of Ar-Thur was emblazoned on an everyday grey skin-suit. Which clung tightly to his fit, athletic frame. Alert red eyes watched anxiously as his wife continues to push while computerized monitors pulsed and beeped in the background.

Pain and exhaustion contorted her exquisite face. She writhed atop the couch. Tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't falter now, not when they were so close to achieving what they had hoped and planned for. Bernadette gritted her teeth and managed another display of strength. Then a new being had entered the world. A shock of blue quills, as dark as his father's, covered the infant's tiny frame.

Our son, Sonic of house Ar-Thur, Jules thought. Bernadette gently lifted the baby with her arms, cradling it with the utmost care. Both parents were deeply moved by the sight of their child. Sonic's cry echoed off the walls. Bernadette gazed down at the baby warmly, smiling despite her exhaustion.

"He's beautiful," she said. "Our sweet baby, Sonic."

"I knew he would be," he said. Jules shifted his eyes to his wife. He thought she had never looked so lovely, so radiant. The hedgehog wished he could stay here and enjoy this tender moment forever. But forever was not meant to be. He rose reluctantly to his feet. "I must go now."

Her emerald eyes implored him. "Please don't." it tore his heart out to deny her. The last thing he wanted at this instant was to leave his family's side. As acting Admiral of the hedgehog empire, it was his duty to protect his people. He owed it to Erinaceus and his newborn son to fight for the future.

"We have to give it one last try," he said.

Bernadette refused to let go of his hand. "And if they don't?"

"Then we'll do what we must," He replied in a doubtful tone. Before removing her hand Jules pressed his lips against his wife's. The two hedgehogs embraced as if this was the last time they would lay eyes on one another. As they separated there eyes were locked on one another. There was so much that could've been said but the lovers opted for silence. Jules looked down to his son, just the sight of the infant made his narrow eyes water. The blue hedgehog stood tall and exited the room, as he left his family behind he continued to wipe his teary eyes.

The planet Erinaceus was a vast world full of life. Like most habitable planets, there were great lakes and oceans, trees and plant life creating large jungles. It served as the capital of the hedgehog empire. The most dominant force in the known galaxy, ruling over dozens of assimilated species. Then everything changed when the Black arms attacked.

Black doom and his forces emerged from the unknown region of space with one goal in mind, to consume. The war against the Black arms was one of attrition. Battles were waged from planet to planet, city to city. Entire worlds were sacrificed just to slow the black arms down. The time they spent harvesting a population was the time the hedgehogs could regroup. unfortunately, this tactic has cost them in the end run.

The council chamber sat atop a towering silver pinnacle overlooking the capital city. Most of the population resided underground, lacking the wealth and influence to live top side. The sprawling cityscape was populated with ancient towers that harken back to their medieval past. A past that has defined their people to this very day.

Six elderly hedgehogs sat on their thrones wearing elaborate robes of muted platinum and gold. Ornate crowns towered above their furrowed brows. Honor guards, armed with lances stood at attention around the perimeter of the chamber.

Beside Jules stood his older brother Chuck. Who shared some physical similarities except for his lighter shade of fur and a thick mustache. As one of the leading scientist on Erinaceus, Chuck had donned a sleek white robe over his skin-suit.

"The supreme council will hear the testimony of Admiral Jules Ar-Thur and chairmen of the science division Chuck Ar-Thur," a councilman announced.

Jules stepped forward. " I'm glad you finally permitted us to speak with you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Speak your peace now or leave at once," another councilman said.

"I have tried to tell you before, a conventional victory against the black arm is impossible," He affirmed. "The council's decision to isolate ourselves and demilitarize our forces has led us to be vastly unprepared to fight this threat. We need allies."

"The Nocturnes have vanished and those blasted Babylonian's withdrew from the war effort," A council member replied.

"And you want us to ally ourselves with those barbaric echidna's? are you mad?"

"Jules and I don't always see eye to eye on numerous matters," Chuck said as he stepped forward. "But he is right, without any support we can't win."

"I see right through your misdirection especially you Jules, were well aware of your plans of seizing power over this council !" One council members barked pointing a bony finger at Jules.

"You old fools don't you understand how much danger we are in !" The blue hedgehog protested. He stood upon the polished circular floor of the vast chamber, facing the council members who peered down at him from their elevated thrones. "This isn't a war anymore this is extermination."

"We may only have a few days until they breach the force field," Chuck added.

The leader of the council scowled at the brothers from his lofty perch. " The council is currently negotiating with the back arms-" He began.

"Negotiating!, the black arms don't negotiate they only devour," Jules blurred out in anger.

Council member Egga, seated to the left of Seeg, waved away Jules impassioned declarations. " Our food supply is at an all-time low," She replied. " What would you have us do?"

"Reach out to the stars as our ancestors did," Chuck tried to get through to the council members, all of whom who are concerned with preserving their comfortable lifestyles than worry about the future. " There are a few other habitable worlds within reach. We can use the old-"

"Are you suggesting we evacuate the planet," Seeg scoffed at the notion. "We don't even have enough ships to spare."

"It's far too late for that. But with your help we could-" Before he could continue, Jules held chuck's shoulder. He gave him a nod of disapproval.

"As an Admiral of the hedgehog empire it is my sworn duty to defend the people of Erinaceus from all threats, external and internal," he stated with authority. Which caught everyone's attention in the chamber.

"Enough of this folly guards arrest them both for treason!" Egga barked

"Treason!" Chuck shouted. "On what grounds?"

Jules stared intensely at the council as the honor guards approached them. " Axious!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then a band of armed intruders burst through the doors into the chamber. Chuck spun around, staring in shock at the newcomers, whom he knew too well. The intruders were led by a stern-faced soldier with a rigid expression. Crimson streaks decorated his salt and pepper quills. Glyph's of power were carved into his midnight colored armor, telling all the bloody campaigns he had endured. Minus the effects of stress, he was roughly the same age as Jules. General Umbra carried a plasma rifle that had been passed down his family for generations.

The honor guards who were ordered to arrest Chuck and Jules quickly turned and raised their weapons at the council. One honor guard handed Jules a sidearm. Which terrified both the council and Chuck.

Once his troops secured the chamber, their general marched towards the council of five and leveled his rifle at Seeg. His rifle fired and fiery plasma splashed against Seeg, killing him instantly. His corpse tumbled from the throne, while the other council members looked on, terror etched into their features.

Umbra swept his cold gaze over them. " The rest of you will be tried and executed," he declared.

Shaken by the councilman's abrupt murder, the remaining council members put up no resistance as Umbra's troops dragged them down from their thrones. Trembling in fear, they cowered together as they were rounded up and supervised. Satisfied that the council was under control, Umbra shifted to his lieutenants.

"Mobilize all forces now, any loyalists who surrender will be given amnesty and those who don't will face the consequences," Umbra turned towards Jules. Both hedgehogs shared a predatory smile on their faces. The black hedgehog lowered his weapon and shook the other's extended hand.

Chuck stepped towards the duo. " What are you two doing?" he demanded. "This is complete madness."

"What we should've done years ago," Umbra sneered at the dethroned council members. "These lawmakers, have led us to ruin. They gave Black doom my son in exchange for their worthless hides."

His words momentarily stunned the scientist. If the council really did bargain with the black arms what other sorts of arrangements did they made? Then Chuck shook his head trying to erase that thought from his head to focus on the coup.

"Think," he said. "Even with total control of all forces, the black doom can't be stopped!"

Umbra looked around the room, bowing his head for a moment, imagining all the lives that had been lost in the conflict and the billions more that would surely die if they didn't act ."We know," he mumbled under his breath. "That's why their bloodlines will end here, no more blue-bloods leading our people to disaster."

"And who gets to choose which bloodlines survive?" Chuck asked. "You two?" he scowled pointed at the soldiers, who were roughing up the terrified council members. The troopers laughed cruelly as they stripped the prisoners of their formal vestments, leaving them standing in their skin-suits.

Umbra's expression darkened, he turned to Jules and gestured dismissively at Chuck. " I believe you two should get going Before the black arms breach our defenses."

Jules carried out the request. He led the way, escorting his brother from the council chamber. Chuck made no effort to conceal his distaste for the coup. The scientist glanced back over his shoulder, he saw umbra surveying the carnage he had wrought. Rejoicing in his victory. Such a terrible waste, he thought ruefully.

Jule's face was flushed with emotion. He took his brother's scorn personally. "Don't be like that, brother," he said. "If you were in our shoes you'll see this had to be done. For the sake of Erinaceus, our people and my family."

"Save it, if you really believe that, you wouldn't have abandoned your integrity in the first place." He looked Jules squarely in the eye, remembering the youthful idealism that he once had. " I respected the hedgehog you used to be, brother. Not what you've become."

Rather than rebuttal chuck`s statement, he remained silent. Appearing oddly dispirited, as if even he was wondering how things had come to this. Or perhaps doubt was seeping into his mind. Were they fighting for a planet that was already lost?

Then a deafening explosion rattled the walls. Shock waves shook the ancient tower, causing the interior lights to flicker erratically. The floor beneath their feet moved uncontrollably, making it hard for them to keep their balance. Flakes of powdered metal rained down from the ceilings. The unmistakable clamor of war penetrates the outer shell of the tower. From the sound of it, a major battle was unfolding outside.

Jules guessed that the black arms have finally broken through the protective barriers, the final battle has begun. The thought of his wife and child clouded his mind. All he cared about now was returning to his family, while there was still time to carry out the plan. The two exchanged a look of urgency. Both hedgehogs broke into a run, dashing towards the tower's exit.

Glimpsing daylight ahead, the duo raced out of the corridor onto a wide terrace overlooking the embattled city below. The war raged beneath the dimming red sky. The Knights of Mer, an elite defense force, had responded to Black Doom's attack in full force. The Knight's flying gunships directed their particle cannons at the aliens.

Blazing gouts of plasma streaked through the air, spreading death and destruction. A concentrated barrage of energy from the knights holding the tower got past the black arms defenses, splattering gelatinous fire over an unlucky Black bull. The beast spiraled downward toward the city below.

Panicked civilians ran for cover in the avenues and arteries below even as crashing aircraft's and alien corpses rained havoc on the capital. Emergency sirens keened loudly, competing with the gunfire, explosions, and screams. The air reeked of smoke and burning flesh.

Jules activated a device on his wrist. Then a three-dimensional rendering of Bernadette's face appeared. Concern showed on her graceful features. Her voice issued from the images moving lips.

"Jules, what's going on? Have the Black arms really breached the barrier?"

"Yes, they're here," he said breathlessly.

Understanding dawned on her projected image. She was well aware of the possibility this would have happened. Jules cursed the Black arms for choosing today of all days to stage a full frontal assault. Bernadette had deserved at least one blissful day with the baby, they both had but Black doom had stained this sacred occasion with blood. Chuck grabbed his brother's wrist and spoke to his sister in law.

"Listen, Brendette you have to ready the launch," The older hedgehog gulped. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Her flawlessly rendered lips opened to protest, but before she could speak, Jules deactivated his wrist communicator. He hated cutting her off like that, but they couldn't waste any more precious time.

The brothers hastily climbed into Chuck personal hovercraft. As soon as they took their seats, Jules urged the scientist to take flight. The shuttle soared into the sky, carrying its passengers away from the council tower. They glided over the besieged city, zig-zagging through a firestorm of flying plasma burst. Chuck took evasive action, hoping to avoid being hit.

After a rough journey, at last, the citadel came into view. Glorious memories from his past began to resurface. Jules saw the ongoing battle had spread and was moving towards them. Deadly sprays of energy streaked the red sky as the Knights of Mer fought the black arms for control. Fearing that they were about to become collateral damage, Jules urged his big brother to go faster and the hedgehog responded by executing more evasive maneuvers. But the shuttle couldn't dodge every blast. A stray bolt shredded the left thruster, sending them spinning out of control. Chuck managed to level out before gliding in for a crash landing. The craft slammed into the hard, unyielding streets of the city and skidded until it crashed into the side of a building. A low moan testifying to his ordeal.

The rough landing jarred the scientist but failed to break any bones. Despite being Bruised and bloodied, He was fully functional. While detaching himself from the seat he looked over to Jules, seeing him unconscious under a pile of debris.

"Jules!, wake up we need to get home."

As he shook his brothers exposed arm, Jules began to slowly come to, seeing his oldest brothers bushy mustache in his face. Jules began to move until he found himself pinned to the seat with a piece of rebar stabbing his right leg. Grunting with exertion, he managed to free himself, but the piled debris pierced his legs. He knew a critical wound when he sees one.

Anger built up inside of him. He made it through the oscillator wars, watched an entire civilization wiped out. Survived the Black arms initial assault on the front lines, facing all sort of dangers. Years of combat experience and all it took was a crash.

In his current state, Jules knew he would be a liability. Time wasn't on their side. From past experience, he knew the Black arms would overrun the capital due to their sheer numbers. Especially with their moderate defense, the Black arms would capture the city within the hour.

"Look after my family for me, he said, and Chuck knew Jule's intent.

"No!" he pleaded.

"I did the best I could," Jule's response. "All that matters now is them."

"I won't leave you here brother I," he paused for a moment, trying to stop the intense emotions from overcoming him.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you," he jested trying to disguise the deep fear and sadness in his voice. He removed the sidearm from his hip, offering his pacifist brother a weapon.

Chuck wasn't a soldier but, he knew picking up a weapon was the only way to stay alive. He begrudgingly retrieved the weapon from Jules open palm.

"All it takes is the end of the world for us to change who we are."

Despite his urgency to return home, Chuck paused to comfort his dying brother. He gently pressed his lips against Jule's forehead, he hated that but in this situation, he couldn't complain.

"Tell mother and father I'm not far behind," he whispered.

"I will," Jules replied with a grin. "Now get going Brendette and Sonic needs you."

Physically bruised and emotionally distraught, Chuck crawled out the shuttle and made his way down the street. On his way home, he came across a few Death Leeches. Small pulsating dark red blobs with three horns and a single eye. Out of all the black arms, they were the weakest and easiest to dispatch of. Capitalizing on the opportunity to vent out his frustrations, Chuck took aim and fired. Although he wasn't a marksman shooting these slow-moving creatures wasn't too difficult. With the area clear, he moved down the street.

The entrance of the estate was littered with lifeless bodies of guards and functionaries the black arms had cut down on their way to the estate. Scorch marks scarred the walls. He turned away from the carcasses and dashed inside.

"Bernadette!" he shouted. "Bernadette, can you hear me?"

He ran straight to the observatory, where he found all in readiness. The Starcraft, equipped with state of the art technology. Like all hedgehog ships, the craft incorporated layers of plates to roughly imitate the spiky appearance of the hedgehogs themselves. The ship's exterior was made to withstand the rigors of deep space, shielding its occupants from everything from solar flares to asteroid strikes.

An archway on the opposite side of the domed chamber led to the medical suite, where more alien bodies were found. He heard footsteps approaching, Chuck immediately raised the sidearm ready to fire. Once the figure stepped into the light he spotted violet quills. He let out a chuckle and lowered his weapon. Bernadette emerged wielding a plasma rifle.

Although she was born into the noble house of Guin-evar, Bernadette wasn't your typical aristocrat. Fiercely independent, willful and self-confident she had openly defied her houses lifestyle at every chance she got. In addition, the violet hedgehog was uncommonly kind to those of lower birth than her, which lead her to meet Jules. Being married to a soldier caused her to be more familiar with his weapons. She would take some time from her day to practice shooting. Bernadette believed that she shouldn't rely on her husband to defend their home.

She placed the rifle aside and attend to her child, The newborn nestled contentedly in his mother's arms. Bernadette looked up a chuck approached. Her face brightened as she approached the scientist. The violet hedgehog threw her free hand around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Chuck!" she said. "Where's Jules, where's my husband?"

He wished he brought happier tidings, but there was no time to soften the news. She needed to know the truth. Chuck held his face down, shaking his head.

"He's not coming, isn't he?" She asked tearing up.

Chuck reached out his hand in an attempt to comfort her but she withdrew from him. Bernadette cried out and collapsed to the floor. The love of her life was gone. Images of all the times they spent together flashed through her mind. She gazed down at the newborn in her arms. "Now, he'll never meet his father, why gods why let this happen?"

Chuck related to her feelings. The sight of his nephew stirred him even more powerfully than he had expected. He couldn't blame Bernadette's question towards the gods. He too felt disappointed in them, especially in the past few months.

They both were admiring the spacecraft. They knew as soon as they got in the space pod they'll never return. Suddenly they heard the explosions followed by the unintelligible chatter of Black arm warriors.

"They found us," she said as she looked at the worried chuck who copied her look. "We have to go."

Chuck made his way to the control panel. The display screen presented an image of a distant solar system, dominated by a vibrant yellow star. It zeroed in on the blue and green planet. A vast array of ecosystems covered the planet's surface.

Centuries ago Mobius was once a penal colony. The empire would send convicts for penal labor in the economically underdeveloped parts of the planet. Those who were deemed unfit for society were shipped there. Eventually, the Mobian revolution led to the colonist gaining their independence.

"I've finished setting the coordinates for Mobius."

"Are you sure about this Chuck? After all, Mobius is a violent world plagued by race wars, mistrusted and hatred for hedgehogs."

"Well it's the only place safe away from the blasted black arms, Bernadette," he explained.

She gently placed sonic in his uncle's grip, who placed the baby in the crafts cradle. Sonic cooed happily. Aware of the incoming danger, Bernadette retrieved her rifle. She held the bulky plasma rifle with unshakable resolve.

A titanic blast blew open the walls, filling the bay with smoke and debris. Bernadette did not wait for the invaders to enter but open fire immediately, driving the attackers back with plasma fire. The black skin and gold eyes identified them as black arms.

Chuck drew his pistol and took up a defensive position on the inside of the ship. With every chance he got, he returned plasma fire at his attackers. An overeager alien charged inside the room and Bernadette brought it down with a well-aimed shot. It fell face first onto the cold floor.

The invaders retaliated by unleashing a devastating series of blasts at the hedgehogs. She knew that she and Chuck couldn't repel them all. Within minutes, the citadel would be overrun by black doom's forces. The black arms were at their throats.

Dashing out from behind cover, Bernadette retreated back to the craft. Her legs carried her across the terrace at amazing speed. The menacing aliens fired frantically at the fast hedgehog. She maneuvered to the right to avoid the volley of energy rifles. As she was about to board the ship, a plasma burst blew through her stomach. Severely damaging her skin and organs.

"Bernadette, no!"

Chucks free hand took hold of Bernadette's, pulling the wounded hedgehog into the spacecraft. She cried out and collapsed to the floor. When she reached down to touch her wound, wet blood covered her palm.

The doors sealed shut, the anti-grav engines fired up brightly forcing the aliens to look away. With a sudden burst of ignition, the ship blasted off at an angle that took it toward the open ceiling of the observatory. The aliens fired desperately, but the plasma burst fell short of its target, which rocketed beyond the roof and into the dusky red sky.

On the empty streets of Erinaceus, a trail of blood follows Jules as he crawled away from the wreckage. A red sky hovered over the baron street he dragged himself on. After a few feet, he halted to catch his breath. His sadden eyes stared into the pavement.

"Despite my upbringing, I never really believed in you all. Especially in these times, we live in. I did what it took to protect my people at any cost. That's how I always justified my actions," his breath grew shorter. " I've taken many lives in the name of the empire, all that time believing there was no other way.." He took in a deep ragged breath before laying flat out on the desolate street.

"Once this war is over, I`d like to live somewhere else. away from all this, nothing but peaceful days. Somewhere with no black doom, no war, and no politicians." The hedgehog paused and smiled, his eyes lost in the dream. " I can live happily with...them."

Then the pain brought him back to reality. Brought him away from self-pity and acceptance of his own death. His eyes hardened with determination.

"No I'm not ready there's still much more left to be done I have a duty to uphold." groan harsh breathing.

"I'm Jules Ar-Thur, dammit," Images of those he loved flow through his mind. His brothers and sisters in arms fighting the black arms. Next memories of Chuck and himself, growing up in the golden age of the empire. Followed by his wife, Bernadette. Her big shimmering eyes were strong enough to make his heart melt. Then finally his newborn son Sonic.

With all his might he forced himself to stand but as soon he took a step with his right leg the blue hedgehog collapsed back to the floor. Jules turned over to face the sky. As he looked up in defeat something caught his eye.

While he laid there, unconcerned by the aliens approaching him. An unexpected smile played upon his face as he watched the starcraft escape the citadel. Proud eyes tracked the ship ascent, knowing that his family was escaping was enough to bring him some peace.

"Sonic I ask that you honor the Ar-thur family legacy. Be strong my son, You are young, but destined for great things. Make the most of your talents; use them to protect yourself from your adversaries and bring respect to back to the legacy that has given us so much. Do not be frivolous with your skills please do not chase fame, riches, or a destructive lifestyle. Invest in your family. Watch over them, and safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is I will not see you grow into the great warrior I know you will become. If your mother or uncle tell my story tell them to speak truly, the good deeds and the bad, so you can judge accordingly. In death, I will love you forever. Your father Jules."

The ship was gaining altitude by the instant, trailing a vaporous white contrail as it flew toward space. Within moments it would achieve velocity and exit the atmosphere altogether. Then a nearby alien caught a glimpse at the ship. The creature turned and accelerated. It was almost within range when a coruscating particle beam blew the alien apart. The charred corpse rained down on the citadel.

Umbra held a small disc with four buttons. he pressed the far left button, a hologram appeared out of the device. the image shows images of Umbra with his wife and playing with his son. In it Umbra was smiling, happy and full of life. Unlike now he was worn out. his heart flickers when once it flared and his body doesn't move the way it used too.

Umbra struggled as a single tear escaped his red eyes. Violent flashbacks tear him up inside. He snapped out of his memory at the sound of a light ding. It came from his projector. He pressed another button. Then a projection of his lieutenant appears before him.

"General a spacecraft is currently leaving Erinaceus atmospheres what course of action should we take?

"Where did it take off from?" He questioned.

"According to its trajectory, it originated from the Ar-Thur estate." The lieutenant replied.

"Make sure no harm comes to that spacecraft, the future of our people depends on it do I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir!"

Once it was in space, the ship began an automated sequence to open an artificial wormhole. The ship emitted an energy pulse, which shifted and bent as a wormhole opened up. The vessel sped towards it, sending them to the planet Mobius. Chuck glared at Bernadette, who lay bleeding upon the floor. Her wound was mortal of course,

"Bring him to me," she stated with a weaken tone of voice.

Without a second thought, he followed through with her command. The scientist unbuckling sonic from his womb-like cradle. He handed the baby over to its mother. Once he was in her grip an agonizing sob escaped her. Although she didn't have much with him there were things only she could tell Sonic, that is a mother's role.

"Sonic, eat up so you can grow big and strong. wash your quills every day and get plenty of sleep plus...make lots of friends, treat them like family. respect those senior to you...especially your knucklehead of an uncle," The too adult hedgehogs shared a brief laugh before she continued. "And girls...oh boy just be careful...don't fall for the first girl that caught your attention...find someone with a good heart...like me."

With her wavering strength, Bernadette embraced her son. "It's not fair, I'll never get to see you walk. Never hear you call me mommy." Her eyes glistened. Her voice was hoarse with emotion. Bernadette caressed Sonic`s face chubby face. " I will always love you sonic."

Her naked anguish broke his heart, tears began falling from his eyes. "I swear on my life I'll watch over him, Bernadette no harm will come to sonic."

The violet hedgehog gave the scientist a warm smile as she looked at him with satisfaction. Then Bernadette's round Tear filled eyes met chucks, her look conveyed several feeling but the main one was hope. Then her eyes rolled upward until only the whites were visible. Her labored breathing stilled. As her arms rested against her lifeless body. Sonic was blissfully unaware of the events unfolding before his eyes as he stared at his deceased mother. He felt an almost overpowering desire to shelter the infant, who had just lost both parents.

In the white forest of Mobius, the spacecraft had crashed landed on Christmas Island. It's heavily damaged with black smoke pouring into the night sky. Suddenly the hatch opened up, more smoke began pouring out the door. Covered in scrapes and bruises, Chuck shuffles out the spacecraft while carrying the infant in his left arm. snowflakes drip onto his face causing him to use his other arm to wipe it off. Once he fully exited the craft he paused for a moment. The look of Sorrow stains his face as he gazes at the brightest star in the night sky.

"How did it all come down to this," He said to himself. The hedgehog continued to be entranced by his thoughts until the sound of a crying shifted his attention.

"There there Sonic." he glanced back at the wrecked ship with teary eyes." uncle chuck will keep you safe now".With his finger, he playfully poked the infant's nose. After a few attempts, the baby went from crying to laughter.

"From here on out no more crying from the both of us, okay," Chuck held the baby tight to his chest as he started to walk through the forest.


End file.
